Computers are now a home electrical appliance. More and more people are beginning to install their own computer system by ordering computer parts from different suppliers or manufacturers. For those who are not professional in computer installation, installing a computer system all by themselves may not be easy and certain problems or troubles may be encountered. One of the most common problem is that no display appears on the monitor screen when the computer is powered on.
One reason for such a problem is that the monitor itself malfunctions. In such a situation, returning the monitor to the supplier or manufacturer for repair is inevitable. However, in most of the situations where the monitor displays nothing when the computer system is powered on, the monitor itself is in very good condition for display and the problem is that the monitor is not properly plugged in or connected to the computer system. In such a case, returning the monitor to the supplier is not only a waste of time and money for both the supplier and the consumer, but it also damages to the business reputation of the supplier.
Furthermore, the monitor may also be damaged during shipping back to the supplier. This causes further problems.
It is therefore desirable to provide a monitor trouble-shooting device which helps the computer consumer to investigate potential problems with the monitor that may be encountered during installing the monitor so as to at least partly overcome the problem discussed above.